Fighting The Demons
by juan98
Summary: Patrick Jane kehrt nach der Niederlage gegen Red John am Ende der 4. Staffel wieder ins CBI zurück und versucht weiterhin mit aller Kraft seinen Erzfeind zur Strecke zu bringen - JISBON?
1. Alles wie immer?

Als Lisbon ins Büro kam, lag Jane auf seiner Couch. Wie immer. Manchmal fragte sich Lisbon wirklich, was Jane ohne seine Couch wohl machen würde. Verkümmern und sterben vermutlich. "Wir haben einen neuen Fall.", sagte Lisbon. Sofort hatte Lisbon die Aufmerksamkeit des Teams. Sogar Rigsby, der die ganze Zeit verstohlen zu Van Pelt rüber luscherte und sich zwischendurch immer wieder einen Donut in den Mund stopfte, ließ von seiner hochinteressanten Tätigkeit ab. "Ein Toter, vor einem Casino erstochen", sagte Lisbon. Bei dem Wort "Casino" hörte Jane interessiert auf. "Mmh, das könnte ein Fall nach meinem Geschmack werden.", sagte er. "Bitte Jane, machen Sie bloß nicht wieder Ärger, Sie sind jetzt gerade erst zwei Tage wieder bei der Arbeit, okay?" "Wieso, ich habe Ihnen doch genug Möglichkeit gegeben, sich von mir zu erholen, oder?", erwiderte Jane mit einem frechen Grinsen. Lisbon drehte sich wortlos um und ärgerte sich, dass Jane sie nicht einmal mit seinen doofen Sprüchen verschonen konnte. Aber insgeheim war sie doch froh, dass er wieder da war.

Auf der Fahrt zum Casino nervte Jane. Wie immer. Er freute sich wie ein Kind auf den "Ausflug" ins Casino und Lisbon hatte die böse Befürchtung, dass Jane wieder irgendeine Dummheit im Sinn hatte. Als sie ankamen ging Jane schnurstraks an den Polizisten und der Leiche vorbei und hatte schon die Tür des Casino geöffnet, als Lisbon ihn zurückrief. "Jane, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mal ausnahmsweise Ihre Arbeit tun würden?". "Für Sie würde ich doch alles tun, liebste Lisbon", sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen, dass ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Natürlich freute sie sich, dass er wieder da war und Fälle lösen konnte, aber mehr auch nicht, oder? "Lisbon, haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört", fragte Jane, der sie damit ziemlich unsanft aus ihren Gedanken riss. "Ich habe mich halt daran gewöhnt, selber zu beobachten und nicht mehr auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen zu sein.", antwortete sie schlagfertig, auch wenn sie im nächsten Moment merkte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. "Na wenn Sie so viel Zeit hatten ihre Beobachtungsgabe zu schärfen, werden Sie mir doch bestimmt sagen können, welchen Beruf der Mann ausübte und was er hier im Casino machen wollte, nicht wahr?". Jane grinste, wieder einmal hatte er Lisbon am Haken. Insgeheim lachte er schon und war gespannt, wie sich Lisbon aus der Affäre ziehen würde. "Tja, also ich würde sagen, aufgrund des teuren Anzugs war er sicherlich ein hohes Tier einer wichtigen Firma und im Casino war er wahrscheinlich um zu spielen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er so viel Geld, dass er sich das leisten konnte.", sagte Lisbon vorsichtig. "Fast, aber nicht ganz meine Liebe", sagte Jane mit unüberhörbarer Schadenfreude, "einerseits ist der Anzug keineswegs teuer, sondern einfach nur eine gute Fälschung. Ich tippe daher war ein kleinerer Angestellter, vorzugsweise in einer Bank. Und zweitens war er wohl kaum hier um zu spielen, er hatte nämlich kein Portmonnaie dabei." "Was wollte er dann hier", meldete sich Cho zu Wort. "Eine gute Frage Cho, auf die es eine einfache Antwort gibt. Er wollte eine Frau treffen, wahrscheinlich seine Freundin. Er hat teures Parfüm aufgetragen und einen teuer aussehenden Anzug angezogen. Sehen Sie sich mal im Casino um, vielleicht kennt irgendjemand den Kerl, oder auch seine Freundin. Sie wissen ja wo Sie mich finden". Mit diesen Worten verschwand Jane endgültig durch die Tür des Casinos. Nach einem Moment der Stille teilte Lisbon den Teammitgliedern die jeweiligen Aufgaben zu: "Cho, Sie überprüfen den Kerl, Rigsby, Sie fragen mit Van Pelt rum, ob irgendjemand den Toten kannte und suchen gegebenenfalls nach seiner Freundin." Mit diesen Worten trennten sie sich.

Jane hatte Recht gehabt. Wie immer. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass der Tote Jeffrey Thomas hieß und ein Bankangestellter in einer kleineren Bank war. Er hatte tatsächlich in dem Casino nach seiner Freundin gesucht. Bzw. Ex-Freundin, denn sie hatte sich zwei Tage zuvor von ihm getrennt. Die Freundin hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wer Thomas so etwas antun würde, sodass die Agents ohne eine weitere Spur von dannen ziehen mussten. Der einzige gut gelaunte war Jane gewesen, welcher zwar vom Inhaber des Casinos lebenslanges Hausverbot erteilt bekommen hatte, aber immerhin um 20000 Dollar reicher den Tatort verließ.  
Als sie wieder im CBI angekommen waren, legte sich Jane wieder auf seine Couch, und legte die Tüte, in der sich das Geld befand, achtlos neben sich auf den Boden. "Mensch, wenn er uns diesmal etwas schenkt müssen wir es wohl annehmen, was Boss?" flüsterte Van Pelt Lisbon zu. Diese nickte jedoch nur geistesabwesend. Einerseits machte ihr dieser Fall, der jetzt schon keinerlei Spuren aufwies reichlich zu schaffen und andererseits kam es ihr so vor, als wenn irgendetwas zwischen Jane und ihr anders wäre. Vielleicht war es die Enttäuschung, dass er sie nicht in seinen Plan eingeweiht hatte, vielleicht war es die ungewohnte Situation ihn wieder auf dem Sofa liegen zu sehen. Aber obwohl alles wie immer zu sein schien, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, dass alles anders war als früher.


	2. Unterlippenbärte und Drogendealer

Hallo! Ich habe beim letzten Kapitel vergessen zu sagen, dass es in dieser Geschichte natürlich Spoiler geben könnte und daher niemand diese Geschichte lesen sollte, der noch nicht bis Staffel 4 gekommen ist. Außerdem möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass die Handlung noch ein wenig langweilig ist, aber ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es besser! Versprochen!  
LG  
Juan

"Fassen wir die Fakten nochmal zusammen!", sagte Lisbon. "Thomas war Bankangestellter, 33 Jahre, lebte in einer WG und hat keine näheren Verwandten mehr. Cho, ich würde sagen Sie und Rigsby fahren zur WG und fragen seine Mitbewohner, ob die irgendetwas wissen. Van Pelt, Sie suchen nochmal jede Datenbank durch. Vielleicht finden Sie ja doch noch etwas Auffälliges." Van Pelt stöhnte auf. "Bitte Boss, ich sitze immer am Schreibtisch, kann nicht mal jemand anderes die Schreibtischarbeit übernehmen?" "Ich und Jane fahren nochmal zu der Freundin und befragen sie. Vielleicht ist ihr ja noch was eingefallen, was sie gestern im Schock vergessen hat zu erwähnen.", überging Lisbon Van Pelts Kommentar einfach. "Kommen Sie, Jane?", fragte Lisbon ihren Berater, der immer noch seelenruhig auf seiner Couch lag und geradezu demonstrativ die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Meh, die Freundin war's nicht, das kann ich Ihnen gleich sagen." "Schön, dann bleiben Sie eben hier und helfen Van Pelt bei der Schreibtischarbeit!", erwiderte Lisbon.

Natürlich war Jane dann doch mitgekommen. Lisbon war schlechter Laune und er wollte sie nicht noch mehr damit reizen, dass er sich ihren Befehlen wiedersetzte. Er hatte ihr in der letzten Zeit schon genug angetan. "Hmm. Ein seltsamer Typ. 33 Jahre und wohnt in einer WG? Ist er dafür nicht 10 Jahre zu alt?" durchbrach Jane die Stille. "Ist doch sein Leben. Kann er doch machen was er will.", erwiderte Lisbon und hoffte, dass Jane gemerkt hatte, dass sie jetzt wirklich keine Lust hatte mit ihm zu reden.  
Als sie ankamen, fanden sie sich vor einem Wohngebäude wieder, dass relativ alt und schäbig aussah. Drinnen war es auch nicht viel besser. Der Putz war von den Wänden abgefallen und es roch modrig. Als sie im dritten Stock angekommen waren und an der Tür klingelten, wurden sie von einer schlanken, vielleicht 30-jährigen Frau empfangen, die dicke Ringe unter den Augen hatte.  
"Sarah Greenwood? Ich bin Teresa Lisbon und das ist Patrick Jane. Wir sind vom California Bureau of Investigation. Wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen zu Jeffrey Thomas stellen." "Ich hab doch gestern Ihrem großen Kollegen und der Rothaarigen alles erzählt was ich weiß. Lassen Sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe!". Mit diesen Worten schlug sie die Tür zu. Verdutzt starrten sich Jane und Lisbon an. "Was war das denn?", fragte Jane. "Keine Ahnung ich hoffe nur, dass Rigsby und Cho mehr Erfolg haben."

"Jay Miller und Fred Blue, richtig?", fragte Cho die beiden Männer die lässig an der Tür ihrer Wohnung lehnten. "Wer will das wissen?", fragte Jay, ein keiner Mittezwanziger mit Unterlippenbart. "Kimball Cho und Wayne Rigsby, California Bureau of Investigation" "Ah, dann geht's wohl um Jeff, richtig?", fragte diesmal Fred, welcher aussah, als wäre er gerade erst vom College gekommen und eine dicke Nickelbrille aufhatte. "Richtig", übernahm Rigsby das Wort, "dürfen wir bitte reinkommen und Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" "Klar, nur hereinspaziert", antwortete Jay. Die Agents und die beiden Männer setzten sich an einen klapprigen Tisch, der wohl den Esstisch darstellen sollte. "Sie scheint der Tod ihres Mitbewohners ja nicht sehr zu bedrücken." fing Rigsby an. "Doch klar, ist scheiße, aber er hatte ja auch selber schuld." antwortete Jay. "Wieso denn das?", horchte Rigsby auf. "Naja, er hat öfter mal Drogen genommen. Koks und so. Wir haben damit aber nichts zu tun, ehrlich nicht." erklärte Jay. "Wusste seine Freundin davon?" fragte diesmal Cho. "Ja , soweit ich weiß war das auch der Trennungsgrund.", sagte Fred, der die ganze Zeit nervös seinen Arm gekratzt hatte. "Wissen Sie sonst noch irgendjemanden, der Streit mit Thomas hatte."Nee, eigentlich war Jeff total der friedliche Typ, ehrlich"

Nach den mehr oder weniger aufschlussreichen Ausflügen trafen sich alle wieder im Büro. Cho und Rigsby hatten noch herausgefunden, dass Thomas Drogendealer Manuel Juarez hieß und daher wollten die Ermittler auch sogleich aufsuchen. Nach Angaben seines Bewährungshelfers wohnte Juarez im Gangster-Viertel von Kalifornien.  
Als Jane und Lisbon dort ankamen um mit Juarez zu sprechen, hörten sie schon von weitem das Geschrei von Männern und das Klirren von Glas. Während Jane vorsichtig im Hintergrund blieb, lief Lisbon schnell zum Ort des Geschehens. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie mit einem Mexikaner wieder, der genauso aussah, wie man sich einen Drogendealer vorstellte. Schnurrbart, buschige Augenbrauen, wie in jedem amerikanischen Gangsterfilm.  
Als Jane und Lisbon Juarez in den Verhörraum gebracht hatten, setzte sich Cho Juarez gegenüber. Sonst war nur noch Jane im Verhörraum.  
"Kennen Sie diesen Mann?" begann Cho und hielt dem Mexikaner ein Foto von Thomas unter die Nase. "No hablo americano." antwortete Juarez mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Jane war klar, dass der Mexikaner log. "Na gut, Cho, lassen Sie ihn. Wir haben genug Beweise dafür, dass er mit Drogen dealt, das wird ihn schon ein paar Jahre hinter Gitter bringen." "Ihr habt gar nichts gegen mich", lachte der Mexikaner mit rauer Stimme, merkte jedoch sogleich, dass er einen dummen Fehler begangen hatte. "Haha!", rief Jane triumphierend "er versteht uns ja doch" "Danke Jane. und nun sagen Sie uns ob Sie den Mann...", sagte Cho, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen von Lisbon, die mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck in den Raum trat. "Es gibt ein neues Red John Opfer. Wir sollen sofort kommen, Er scheint eine Nachricht für Sie hinterlassen zu haben, Jane!"


End file.
